simstekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims Online/patch 1.1211
Version notes to follow shortly. (Hint: free greening!) = Version 1.1211.1.0 Notes in All Cities Except Betaville = Submitted by Anonymous on Thu, 05/05/2005 - 17:33. * Patch and Update News The Sims Online, version 1.1211.1.0 This version fixes some issues with wargames and cash registers: * fixed a bug where you could gain skill on the wargame without having to play every round * broken wargames can now be repaired like other objects * cash registers will now display an appropriate dialog when used by ignored players or when the owner is absent This version will require a small download from the previous version. Changes from previous version 1.1204.1.0 This version adds several new items to the catalog, including a number of new bathroom fixtures and 4 cash registers. New Bathroom Fixtures There are now five new fixtures to choose from when designing that all-important room in the house: the bathroom. * Claymore Ceramic Sink * RepubliClean Toilet Stall * Hydrothera Bathtub * AquaFluvim Shower Tub * Fontleroy Shower Tub Cash Registers Cash registers provide another way for two sims to trade. Instead of the unorganized haggling that occurs when items are traded, you can now conduct your business in a more professional and civilized manner. There are four different models to choose from.Anybody can buy a cash register, and they can be used on any lot. Just place your register on a counter, and wait for customers to come to you. (Hey - it's not always exciting to work retail.)The owner of a register always takes the role of the salesperson, and everyone else is a potential customer. When a customer decides to buy something, he walks up to an open register and clicks on 'buy from '. That pushes the buy interaction onto the salesperson, who has the option to wait on the customer or ignore them. If the salesperson chooses to wait on the customer, they both enter into a trade. = Version 1.1211.1.0 Notes in Test Center = Submitted by Anonymous on Wed, 05/04/2005 - 21:39. * Patch and Update News The Sims Online, version 1.1211.1.0 This version fixes some issues with wargames and cash registers: * fixed a bug where you could gain skill on the wargame without having to play every round * broken wargames can now be repaired like other objects * cash registers will now display an appropriate dialog when used by ignored players or when the owner is absent This version will require a small download from the previous version. Changes from previous version 1.1204.1.0 This version adds several new items to the catalog, including a number of new bathroom fixtures and 4 cash registers. New Bathroom Fixtures There are now five new fixtures to choose from when designing that all-important room in the house: the bathroom. * Claymore Ceramic Sink * RepubliClean Toilet Stall * Hydrothera Bathtub * AquaFluvim Shower Tub * Fontleroy Shower Tub Cash Registers Cash registers provide another way for two sims to trade. Instead of the unorganized haggling that occurs when items are traded, you can now conduct your business in a more professional and civilized manner. There are four different models to choose from.Anybody can buy a cash register, and they can be used on any lot. Just place your register on a counter, and wait for customers to come to you. (Hey - it's not always exciting to work retail.)The owner of a register always takes the role of the salesperson, and everyone else is a potential customer. When a customer decides to buy something, he walks up to an open register and clicks on 'buy from '. That pushes the buy interaction onto the salesperson, who has the option to wait on the customer or ignore them. If the salesperson chooses to wait on the customer, they both enter into a trade.